Wars (An Alternate 1992)
Algorithm National Modifiers *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (good to Okay), +5 (Mild), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *+2 for each turn developed. This is then divided by your oppenets. *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Each nation fall into a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battlefatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) Landscape Modifiers *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, +10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -11. *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghi and Berlin, Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to *logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Military Modifiers *If either side nation deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and alke were invented), 1,000 bombers, 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnoughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. *Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. *+2 For each Turn developed. This is then divded by your oppenents * Political Modifiers *Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation, guerrilla force or terrorist cell any way helping with their side= +1 *Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) Power Categories *America: +25 Global Power(s) +20 *China *UK *France 4:Secondary Power(s) +15 *Brazil *Russia *India *Japan *Germany *Saudi Arabia 3:Regional Powers: +10 *Canada *Australia *New Zealand *Yugoslavia *Turkey *Argentina *Chile *Netherlands *Israel 2:Minor Powers +5 to alg *North Korea *Iraq *Thailand *Morocco *South Africa *Peru *Ecuador *Venezuela *Oman *UAE *Qatar *South Korea *Italy *Kazakhstan *Papuan Republic 1:Everyone else *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. Do this for every turn your warring in. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Wars